


It Was Never A Choice At All

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday Party, Eating, Elias throws a birthday party for Peter, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Party, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: "He would always come back to Elias. No matter what happens to the world, he would always choose Elias."Domestic Elias and Peter, where Elias throws Peter a birthday party and Peter very much enjoys it
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	It Was Never A Choice At All

**Author's Note:**

> I love the domestic trope so like ahhhh they're so cute so here's this

When Peter opened the door, he didn’t know what he’d expected.

It certainly wasn’t streamers and balloons and cake though.

“Peter! You’re finally home, I expected you to get back hours ago. The alcohol’s mostly gone by now but I’m sure there’s some lying around for you somewhere,” Elias ran up to Peter before he even had the chance to close the front door.

Peter was burly, at least a foot taller than Elias and a lot heavier, yet the tiny man nearly knocked Peter off his feet with the force of his embrace. Elias’ arms came to rest around Peter’s neck, and as he spoke, Peter could smell the alcohol wafting from his lover’s mouth.

Peter only sighed and wrapped his arms around Elias, burying his head into the man’s warm neck.

“What is all this for, Elias?” Peter’s voice was muffled as he spoke, not willing to draw himself away from the warmth that radiated from his darling Elias.

Elias wiggled in Peter’s arms until he fell onto the floor, landing squarely on his butt bone. A small ‘ow’ was heard before he got up and beamed at Peter with his wicked smirk.

“I threw you a birthday party of course! I knew you would never actually tell me when your birthday was, so I rooted in your head to learn the answer,” Elias was tripping over his own words as he made his way to the center of their living room where a makeshift table was set up. 

A cake resided on top of it, with the words “Happy Birthday Big Man” written poorly across the top. Peter had the strangest urge to laugh, and was about to as Elias about it when the man seemed to read his mind.

“I made the cake myself. You know, I haven’t baked for at least a century, so doing this was actually quite fun! You know Peter, I think we should bake more often together,” Before Peter even had a chance to speak, Elias was grabbing the large knife that sat next to the cake. It slid through the cake easily, with Elias handling the knife with expert precision given his intoxicated state.

Peter only watched as Elias served two slices of cake. “One for you, one for me. I hope you like it Peter, I made it especially for you.”

Peter grabbed the plate with hesitation and picked up one of the many golden forks on the table. It was dwarfed in his large hand, but he didn’t really mind.

He took a bite of the cake as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sight of the intoxicated Elias. He was never one to get drunk, so it was still a shock every time, mostly because of how vibrant he became each time.

The cake had actually been pretty good, much to the dismay of Peter. Elias ran around the table and threw his arms around Peter yet again, somehow ecstatic that Peter had actually enjoyed the desert.

The pair made their way to the living room once finished with the cake, and Peter had managed to find himself a full bottle of whiskey amongst all the empty bottles of alcohol in the kitchen. 

As Elias popped himself on the couch, he looked up at Peter and smiled a dazzling smile that almost caught Peter off guard. Elias so rarely smiled, especially at him. His feelings were very reserved, and it wasn’t often he let Peter break down the walls that had been built through the many centuries.

Peter stood above Elias, bulking and strong, and stroked one finger beneath his lover’s chin. Elias shuddered and wrapped his hand gently around Peter’s wrist, tugging him gently towards the couch.

Peter landed on top of Elias, his body leaning very heavily on the other mans. Elias was strong, Peter knew. He could handle it.

“I invited everyone from the Institute to come,” Elias said quietly, twirling a piece of Peter’s hair around his finger. “They all declined, but... I don’t think I can blame them.”

Peter looked at Elias hard. To his surprise, he looked sad. Elias was still staring at his hand in Peter’s hair, his gaze purposely avoiding the man above him.

“Elias, it’s alright,” Peter responded, ducking his head down and once again burying himself in the warmth of his lover. He breathed out slowly and felt Elias shudder at the feeling. Peter only smiled to himself before planting a light kiss at the base of Elias’ neck.

He both felt and heard Elias release a breathy laugh, something else he didn’t often do. Elias was beautiful when he laughed, and Peter would give anything to be able to steal one of those annoying archivist’s tape recorders so that he could capture the laugh on tape and play it over and over again. 

Elias took the hand that had been messing with Peter’s hair and buried it completely within the fluffy mess. Peter smelled of salt-water and drift wood, a smell that had become associated with Elias as home.

Peter knew Elias never meant to fall in love. In some ways, he hadn’t either, but the man who was now mushed under him had just been too captivating. 

He had known Elias was only teasing him, and that he didn’t actually have any plans to form a legitimate relationship with Peter, but in the end, the sailor had won over the hard-ass.

And so here they were, cuddling on the couch, both drunk out of their minds and deeply in love with each other. Peter never thought that he would lead a domestic life, especially not with someone like Elias, yet against all odds here he was.

Peter sighed contentedly into Elias neck before drawing himself back slowly. He looked down at Elias with admiration as the man licked his lips.

Quickly, Peter ducked his head down and caught Elias’ tongue in between his teeth, and bit harshly at it. Elias let out something in between and squeal and a moan, before closing his mouth and squinting his eyes at Peter.

“Rude.”

“Nothing rude about it, darling.”

Peter leaned down slowly and connected his lips with Elias’, and he felt the breath from his lover as he sighed. Peter moved his hands to cup Elias’ face, feeling the stubble that grew there. It was unlike Elias to go a day without shaving, but he must have forgotten as he had set up the birthday party. 

Peter smiled against Elias’ mouth as he thought of the amount of work that he must have put into the planning and decorating. The house looked stunning with green and black streamers woven expertly along the banister and taped to the walls. 

Peter was usually very careful when it came to making decisions. But with Elias, it was no choice at all. He would always come back to Elias. No matter what happens to the world, he would always choose Elias.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you guys liked this one! It's the first soft one I've written in awhile, guess I just had too much smut on the brain.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, be sure to check me out on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune). Hit up my ask box cause I definitely need more story ideas/prompts!
> 
> Also you could hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/imalwaysintune) if you wanted


End file.
